


The Doctor's Bedroom

by FuckingCurlyWurly



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingCurlyWurly/pseuds/FuckingCurlyWurly
Summary: Yaz gets what she wants, both what she bargained for as well as something she didn't.





	The Doctor's Bedroom

She must have a bedroom right? 

Aliens do sleep, don't they? Yaz was willing to bet on that. It might just be wishful thinking though, but she was willing to gamble on it. The Doctor did disappear, and she was pretty sure she hadn't seen her continuously for more than 30 hours, so that means she must sleep. Therefore, logically, there must be a bedroom, right?

At least that had been her initial plan. Walking around the TARDIS for what seemed like an eternity had been fun at first, but now if felt like the box was actively working against her. She's found an entire room filled with rows upon rows with capes, and a vault with an inordinate amount of hats. There was a swimming pool that seemed more like a volcanic lake than anything else, and a grandiose marble door that just led to a small cupboard filled with shelves biscuits. 

As soon as the idea of the Doctor's bedroom's potential existence had popped up in her mind on a particularly dull afternoon, she knew she had to know. She'd made her way out of the bedroom assigned to her by the Doctor, assuming the ship's other bedrooms would be close by. And besides, she missed her friend. A great excuse to go snooping around, that she'd definitely keep in hand if she were to be questioned about it. 

"Now, if I was an alien bedroom," she muttered to herself, "where would I be..."

And just as she muttered the word, a hallway appeared. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Yaz ventured forth. The further she went, the larger her body seemed to get. Either that, or the corridor was getting smaller. And steeper too.

Then finally, at the end, she cold see a ladder heading straight up through the ceiling. The corridor hummed as she approached it, and she only noticed how warm it had become when her hand touched the cold metal of the ladder. Just as it seemed to go on forever, the ladder came to an end, and a small, circular, wooden door appeared in front of her. The wood was worn smooth and soft to the touch, and she ran her fingers along the foreign circular symbols scorched into it. Just as she was toying with the idea of how to open the peculiar door, it softly swung open. The room pulsated with a dull, orange glow, as she poked her head though the opening. It was just wide enough for her shoulders to go through. In the half-lit room within, she first felt the soft, plush flooring. Definitely not carpet, but a soft, yielding floor. Yaz crawled in to reveal a seemingly endless room, with a huge, cavernous ceiling, appearing to be an overarching window to some sort of galaxy. Just as she crawled in, a huge, red planet circling two glowing suns approached the middle of the ceiling, only to slowly float towards the horizon at the left side of the room.

The room smelt of something distinct, but impossible to place. Like a museum, but without the dust. Like the clean rubber at the dentist, but without that sickly, green smell. It smelt safe, like a bakery, but at the same time... disconcertingly _alive._

As Yaz' eyes finally adjusted to the dimly lit room, she saw her, suddenly. The doctor was lying there, in the middle of the cavernous space. Just in the middle of it, with a generously sized comforter covering her body. At first, Yaz felt like an intruder, surely, this would be the point where she turned back, right? There we have it, The Doctor sleeps, and this is where she does so. Mystery solved, time to head back.

She looked so small, though, bundled up beneath the stars. Her yellow hair splayed around her head, making her seem to be glowing against the dark blue flooring. She's beautiful, really truly beautiful. The thought popped up in her head before she could stop herself. Maybe just a quick, last peek would be ok? Yaz testingly took a small step towards the sleeping Doctor. 

The wave hit her like a ton of blankets. Unable to make out just how or why it happened, she was gently drawn across the room until she found herself on the soft, pillowy ground next to The Doctor. She drew a sharp breath in surprise, but soon released it again. A sudden wave of trusting relaxation came over her, and she relaxed into it. She wondered what The Doctor must have seen, to require such an aggressively relaxing bedroom to sleep in. Like she had heard her thoughts, The Doctor rolled over, wrapping her arm around Yaz' waist in the process. Yaz' whole body froze for a second, but then, after a minute, she relaxed into the touch. Her arm exuded warmth, and the soft exhales felt surprisingly comforting against the skin of her neck. The blood rose to her cheeks as she realised that The Doctor hadn't bothered to put on any pyjamas this evening. Was it even evening? She had no way of knowing.

Yaz glanced over at The Doctor in the soft light of the room. She had never seen her so relaxed, even when she'd passed out, she'd had clenched teeth and a furrowed brow. Now, she looked so... happy. The Doctor looked happy. Eyelids fluttering, blonde hair a wonderful mess around her..

"...Yaz?" The tone of her voice was heavy with sleep, groaning out her name in a single, drawn out syllable, making her spine tingle and her stomach sink.

Oh fuck, was all Yaz managed to think before The Doctors eyes slowly fluttered open. 

"Doctor, I'm so sorry, I just.. I was just exploring and then the room, it just sort of drew me in here, I know it sounds stupid, but I promise..."

"Yaz', you're in my bed?" The line between The Doctor's eyebrows was reappearing now. She stared at her in utter confusion.

"Yeah, well, I..."

"Do you always wear clothes to bed?"

"What, no, I'm not..."

"Wait, why are you here? Wait, no, that's not the... Why are you getting up?"

Yaz had managed to wobble to her feet, as The Doctor sat up and reached for her, revealing just how right Yaz had been in her earlier assessment of the pyjama-situation. Averting her gaze, Yaz mumbled an apology and attempted to move towards the door. Only to realise that the door was nowhere to be found, and the ground nowhere to support her.

Exhausted, she sat back down. "I'm so sorry Doctor, I didn't mean... I shouldn't have gone in here, I was just so curious and then the room just..." 

"Yaz," the doctor interrupted her stream of apologies. "It's alright, I don't mind. Besides," she smirked, "if you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask."

Yaz' eyes widened in disbelief. "..Doctor, I..." Her words failed her.

The smile faded from The Doctors lips as it suddenly hit her.

"Oh Yaz, you really... you really did... Oh..." 

Yaz looked completely defeated and utterly mortified where she sat in front her, looking everywhere else but at the Doctor. This wasn't how she'd planned her pass at the gorgeous, brilliant, and absolutely bonkers woman she'd just met a few months ago. Sure, she'd fantasised about this moment, where The Doctor finally would realise how deep her feelings for her ran, but god, not like this. 

Then she felt a hand on her right side of her neck. The Doctor had leaned over on all fours to approach her. 

"Can I kiss you now, Yaz?" 

The Doctor's rough voice moved something deep inside her, tingling all the way out to her fingertips. She inhaled sharply and looked up into those impossibly coloured eyes, now way closer than she'd expected, looking at her so intensely, so earnestly. The tiniest curl at the corner of her lips was just barely noticeable. 

The yearning burned her stomach from the inside, and it might be a cruel joke, but no, Her Doctor would never do that, and besides, there was no longer any other options. Yaz leaned into The Doctor's kiss, into her arms, into her warmth. Her lips were warm and soft, filling her with an electric glow right down her spine, pooled in the abdomen and trickled down through her toes. 

There was no embarrassment or hesitation when she removed her shirt, and The Doctor gently helped her unclasp her bra. Their bodies moved in perfect tandem, as the now softly panting Doctor placed herself atop her, straddling her naked hips. Her golden strands of hair fell over her eyes as she ran her eyes over this new body to be explored, stroking her palms greedily across every curve and crevice of Yaz' soft body. Yaz sighed and arched her back as The Doctor leaned down and kissed her neck, her chest, her breasts, her pink tongue tentatively licking her now pebbled nipple. She bucked her hips wantonly, a silent plea in her eyes as The Doctor's sparkling eyes looked up and met hers. 

"Raise your hips" The Doctor almost growled, and Yaz was only too delighted to comply. Her trousers slid down her legs, revealing new skin for The Doctor to explore. A predatory shadow of lust had fallen over across The Doctor's otherwise kind face, as she placed herself firmly between Yaz' open legs. Running her hand over her pubic area, the damp warmth of her igniting something primal deep inside her, she stopped herself. 

She leaned down to kiss her again. "Show me how you touch yourself, Yaz," she whispered.

"What?" Her pleasure-hazed eyes found The Doctor's. "Show me how" she said, guiding Yaz' hands between her legs. She was puzzled, but not in any position or disposition to say no, so she complied. Relaxing into her own touch, small moans escaped her lips. She felt The Doctor's gaze lingering on her every move, then her fingers on hers as she mimicked her movements, in an even, circular motion around her clit. Yaz' breathing quickened, resisting the intensifying urge to buck her hips.

"Oh god, Doctor, please, just take me, please. I need you." The Doctor smirked cockily, stopping her movements. "To do what, Yaz?" Her voice a generous octave lower than usually. 

"Fuck me, Doctor, please fuck me." Yaz writhed beneath her, jutting her hips up towards her. "Okay then," The Doctor muttered with just a tinge of a gloat audible in her voice, as she spread her legs as wide as they would go, caressing her not so gently between them. A finger at the time, she spread the outer lips and, with an absolute minimum of teasing, slipped her middle finger into her, making a testing "come hither" movement. Yaz inhaled sharply at this, reminding The Doctor abruptly of a previous occasion, many years ago... Or maybe years to come. 

"Yeesss" Yaz hissed, drawing her back into the moment. She let her index finger join the first, at the audible delight of her partner beneath her. Leaning down to lick her clit just barely with the tip of her tongue, she slowly withdrew her fingers only to push them back in. The noises she made as her pace increased filled The Doctor with a yearning unlike this body had ever felt before. She slowly rocked her hips back and forth against her thigh, lapping up Yaz' every moan. 

"Harder, Doctor, please." 

That was all The Doctor needed. Spreading her labia with her left hand, rhythmically fucking her with the right, she lustily licked along the sides of her engorged clit. Her hips bucked wildly, as her hands buried themselves in The Doctor's hair, curing her fingers in a firm grip, making the groan in the pleasure-pain of the sensation. 

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK, DOCTOR!" Yaz couldn't help herself as she yelled out her name in absolute ecstasy, clenching uncontrollably around her fingers. 

Finally unclenching her eyes, she opened them to find The Doctor looking down on her, whispering softly: "I really need you right now".

With a devilish smile, Yaz flipped her over to her back, The Doctor yielding willingly to her control. Her power over The Doctor intoxicated her, rushing her blood back down between her legs, as spent as she was a minute ago.

"Come on then Doc, show me how." The Doctor sighed in exasperation, moving Yaz' hand down. "Just fucking fuck me Yaz, god, please just fuck me..." Her desperate rant yielding to a deep, desperate groan as Yaz entered her, two finger all at once. Yaz discovered, to her delight, that The Doctor was a blabbermouth, even in bed. 

"OH GOD Yaz, oh fuck, please, yes, yes, YES!" Her eyes widened as she curled her finger inside her, hitting just the right spot. "OHdeargod, yes please, Yas please, do that, more, I need more, pleas OH FUCK!" Her legs tensed uncontrollably as she arched her back, clenched her fists in the plush ground and came, came, came. 

Completely exhausted, she curled up into Yaz' arms, who pulled the blue duvet over them both as their breathing calmed. Placing a soft kiss on her Doctor's forehead, she relaxed into her touch, letting herself go for just once.

"Wait, Doc, what about Ryan and Graham? Should we lock the door or something?"

"Nah, 's already locked" The exhausted Doctor grunted, almost asleep already.

"How can it be locked when I went through it?"

"Oh, it's easy, it's just a simple magnetic-resonance re-sequencer key. All you have to do is to think of where you want to go, in this case here, match the chemical neural balance of that thought against the psychic key sequence and voila!" 

Yaz looked at her exhaustedly, but then cocked an eyebrow. "But wait, I don't have any... psychic key?" 

" 'course you do, I..." The Doctor stopped herself, for once not knowing what to say. 

"Oh hold on now," Yaz propped herself up on one elbow, locking eyes with the flustered Doctor. "You gave me the key! You totally planned this whole thing, didn't you!?"

"No, the key sequence is highly..."

"Doctor!" 

"Alright, maybe just a tiny bit of it?"


End file.
